How to get an X5 to stand
by Bella1812
Summary: Its newyears eve and max is down. Can alec get her to stand up and i mean literly stand plotless stuff just for newyears.


I tend to write pointless, crazy stuff- lol just read its not the best thing ever but its just sumthing funny for newyears!

Happy Newyear!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was New Years Eve, and all the" Manticorian" peoplewere celebrating together... But their was one person in the room who had a long face- Max.

Alec and others were screaming and singing, while the audience erupted with laughter at every word that came out of the pretty boy's mouth. Seeing as it was pretty hard forthem to get drunk, they kept on drinking.

Max was sitting in a booth alone… people tried to get her to join in, but she would not budge. Alec noticed her and thought to himself "Logie boy pissed her off again"

Alec stepped off the stage, and everyone continued to make their chaos.

Max was oblivious to the fact that Alec was approaching her, she was too deep in her messed up thoughts.

Alec plopped down onto the seat in front of her and asked "Hey Maxie, why the long face- not that you look ugly, but hey we're all hot in here" Alec said… trying to make her laugh but failing miserably.

Max jumped at the sound of Alec's voice and replied grimly "Ha, funny, Alec go back with the others"

Alec studied her for a moment and replied "Hey! No need for attitude- plus I know it's about Logie- it's always his crap that gets you bitchy or sad.

Max just looked at Alec and then finally said "**Nothing you say or do will make me get up from this seat...** why don't you go get drunk and leave me alone"

"Sorry Maxie… I can't get drunk…. And the whole not getting up thing, a little childish don't ya think" Alec said with a grin

"I get the childish thing from you- and as for the fact that youcan't get drunk- then why don't you just get lost"

"That's also not possible Maxie" Alec replied in a childish manner.

"Alec!" Max said, her voice rising

"Maxx!" Alec replied mocking her tone of voice.

"Alec I am serious... just let me be!" Max screamed

By now everyone was watching... waiting to see if Alec could get Max to stand up, pretty stupid I guess but hey- if it involved Alec and Max it was bound to be interesting.

"Listen Maxie, its okay, we all know you're a total party pooper anyway" Alec said sarcastically.

"Party pooper?" Max said with a raised eyebrow.

" Well, yeah, and you also have to make everything so complicated, its like a freakin soap opera 'round here- I can almost see it " The days of our crappy lives" Alec said- trying not to burst out in laughter, he did not mean all the stuff he was saying- but if he knew Max he knew his plan would work.

Everyone watched, thinking Alec was crazy- what the hell was he thinking pissing off the already pissed off Max.

"For your information Smart-Ass- it's your fault that everything is so complicated cause I have to save your stupid ass from everything!" Max screamed- unaware that everyone was watching.

"MAX ITS VERY UNHEALTHY!" Alec suddenly screamed, which made everyone jump.

"What's unhealthy?" Max answered back, as confused and startled as everyone else at his sudden outburst.

"YOUR OBSESSION WITH MY ASS!" He screamed.

Everyone was trying to suppress their laughter, but stopped as they saw Max's face.

"URG! I HATE YOU ALEC!" She screamed as she **STOOD UP** and slammed her fists on the table in front of her.

Everyone was quiet… until Alec spoke up.

"Hey Max"

"What?"

Alec's finger made a motion to where Max was….Standing!

"Umm… you're standing"

Max then realised Alec had done all that just to get her to stand…..

! SLAP!

"MAXXX,that hurts ya know- if i am such a child as you say-i can file for child abuse!"

By the end of the night Alec had many, many bruises to prove that he got Max to stand up when she said nothing he could do or say would get her to stand up!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lol that was sooooo random and I was bored so I wrote that… please review even if you don't like it.


End file.
